


Arthur Gets Brownies (and something else)

by NachoZhere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a glutton, Fluff, Food, M/M, Misunderstandings, food before love, randomstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoZhere/pseuds/NachoZhere
Summary: All Arthur wants are the brownies that Morgana keeps bringing into the office, not that he would admit that. Morgana can tell anyway because she's Morgana. Therefore she always has a plan for such things. Therefore Arthur never saw it coming.





	Arthur Gets Brownies (and something else)

_Creamy..._

"anyways, it was a miracle that he keeps himself unharmed throughout the day, something always seems to be happening, although..."

_Delicious..._

"and Gwen dear, do you still remember that one time he stepped on a snake and..."

_Brownies..._

"Arthur!"

Arthur started and looked around, confused about what everybody was looking at him for.

It was a peaceful day and his friends had opted on finishing the day off early and going out for a day to themselves by venturing to the small cafe just around the corner of the PendragonTech building. Of course, Arthur was internally glad that he was allowed to take a break from work and got to just quietly listen to the ramblings of his friends, but closing early had meant that Morgana didn't bring in refreshments halfway through the day. which meant no brownies on this day. 

Brownies which in his dignity only took two of each day but savoured each nibble he took from the brown chunk of chocolate goodness, he cherished them and he was quite sure that he was about to do anything for them if harm came to the squares. In the great desire of keeping his reputation as one who did not stoop to such levels, the man never asked his dear sister where she got the brownies from, and he was greatly displeasured (not sad, never sad) to know that he could only get them through the hands of his sister. This also was not to his pleasure, because it meant that if Morgana knew his weakness, she would use it to her advantage every day.

Morgana glared directly at Arthur from the opposite side of the table, where she was seated next to her going on 10 months partner Gwen (and there has been a silent agreement to never speak of the one very unsuccessful week of dating between Gwen and Arthur), "Arthur! Were you even listening to what I was saying?" 

The blonde slowly pondered the different possibilities of answering the question to find that any way he said it, it would not help the situation, "umm, yes?"

"Really? what were we talking about?"

"... ducks?"

Snickers were heard from the right side of him and Arthur could only assume that the people laughing were Leon and Gwaine (Lance was always too kind to laugh at anybody more than a genuine smile). The bastards.

"God, your infuriating Arthur. Anyways, Merlin was just thinking about..."

Ah, Merlin, the person Morgana and Gwen have been speaking nonstop since about a few months ago, and if Arthur was reading his sister correctly, she was match-making again. Too bad for her because he's not interested in finding anybody to date right at this moment, he just wanted brownies.

Of course, he had tried finding the source of the brownies, and screw anybody who thought it was strange that a man was entering every bakery he could find to buy brownies when he already had millions of tiny bags of brownies in his hands already (Arthur planned on bringing a rucksack next time). Unfortunately it was fruitless and only left him feeling more and more despaired each day.

That was how the rest of the daywent, arthur floating in and out of conversations, Morgana and Gwen making kissy faces at each other, Gwaine choking now and then when he downed his pastry too quick and choked on the flakes of his croissant, Leon and Lance smiling along with the conversation and making small talk about the weather (which indicted that they were feeling quite awkward that particular day).

***

"Arthur! We're heading out, you want to come with?"

Arthur looked up from his computer to see Morgana and Gwen standing at the entrance of his office, still just as lovey dovey as they were when they first met. He was slightly jealous of how well they fit together of course, but all he wants are brownies at the moment.

He did need a break from his work though... but most likely if he allowed himself to go with them, he would just become a container where they could dump everything they were holding onto him.

"I don-"

"We're going to get brownies" Morgana cut in and Arthur straightened up a bit more at the word, but he was more attentive towards the smirk that was appearing on his sister's face. 

_Bollocks, she knows_

Oh well, if she already knows, might as well go with her, he really wants those brownies.

"I guess I will go with you, I need a break anyways," Arthur said haughtily and stalked past time to the elevator.

Morgana and Gwen shared a look before they followed prat to the outside.

***

By the time they got the the entrance, Arthur was starving and really craving his brownies (when did they become his?).

The couple had led him to the front of an apartment, and Arthur was immensely confused.

"I thought we were geting brownies?"

"We are, Merlin had called to tell us to pick them up from his apartment, fresh out of the oven."

Merlin. Arthur seemed to finally be getting the bigger picture. No wonder why he couldn't find the magical treats anywhere, it wasn't for sale. Even worse, it was in front of him this whole time. No wonder why Morgana kept pestering him about the man, she knew already. Arthur was going to kill her.

"Morgana! You've arrived!"

Arthur jolted back to the present to find a striking man perhaps a few years younger than him walking towards his direction.

_Those cheekbones..._

"Merlin, I want to introduce you to Arthur, the brother I've been talking about who is in love with your brownies."

The only good thng about this was that Arthur happened to not be the only one blushing, because Merlin's prominent cheekbones were also starting to tint?

"wait, you bake?" Arthur said incredulously, because Merlin didn't seem like the type to bake, he seemed more like instant noodles and delivered pizza.

Merlin's response was to narrow his eyes and the small smile which decorated his face previously disappeared, "yeah, you got a problem with a man being able to bake?"

Arthur jolted by the response, he was not expecting that. "What? No! I-"

"because if you were you better be careful around me you clotpole, because I-"

"Did you just call me a clotpole you prat?"

"Yes! You're a clotpole and a cabbage head."

A growl started low in his chest at the insolence of the man, Arthur was about to shoot back a retort before Morgana cut in.

"Come on Merlin, where are my brownies?"

Oh right, brownies. That's why they were here

Merlin looked a bit sheepish now that he noticed the two women next to them, "sorry, they're right here."

Arthur looked down to see that there were two boxes he hadn't noticed before cradled in Merlin's arms.

Gwen beamed a brilliant smile before grabbing the boxes and kissing Merlin on both cheeks, Merlin just rolled his eyes before mumbling under his breath "you only like me for the food..."

"Thanks Merlin!" the two said in unison before they started towards the door, and Merlin also started towards the staircase of the building.

Out of impulse and very quick decison making, Arthur chased after Merlin and once he reached him stopped Merlin by grabbing his arm.

"Wait!"

Merlin looked back and seemed to be slightly surprised to see Arthur there, "what do you want prat?"

Arthur winced at the blunt insult, "I just wanted to say sorry, I really wasfine with you-men- baking. And..."

Merin raised one eyebrow, "and?"

"Morgana was right you know? I really like your brownies."

Merlin smiled before turning so that he was standing facing Arthur, face only a few inches from Arther's own and blue eyes shyly looking up through his long lashes to look at the other man. "Well, if you want, I still have some in the apartment, would like to come up and have some?" 

Arthur pondered this. He had work of course, and many other things to do... but... brownies... and now Merlin.

"Sure"


End file.
